Juste quelques mots
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR 3 : Debout à la fenêtre de ses appartements sur Sakaar, Loki laissait errer son regard sur l'étrange monde qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Une sorte de décharge galactique dans laquelle finissait par tomber tous les paumés de l'univers. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'endroit parfait pour lui maintenant qu'il était seul, pourtant, il aurait tant eu de choses à dire...
1. Frigga

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Debout devant la fenêtre de ses appartements prêtés par le Grand Maître, Loki laissait errer son regard sur l'étrange monde qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Une sorte de décharge galactique dans laquelle finissait par tomber tous les paumés de l'univers. Un léger sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'endroit parfait pour lui maintenant qu'il était seul, pourtant, il aurait tant eu de choses à dire...**

 **Cette fic comprendra trois chapitres, elle a été écrite sur le thème proposé par Emilikalin pour le challenge de septembre du Collectif NoName mais qui n'a pas été retenu : "votre personnage écrit une lettre à sa maman". ce sera le cas dans ce premier chapitre, je vais m'en éloigner dans les prochains.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **JUSTE QUELQUES MOTS**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Frigga**_

Debout devant la fenêtre de ses appartements prêtés par le Grand Maître, Loki laissait errer son regard sur l'étrange monde qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Une sorte de décharge galactique dans laquelle finissait par tomber tous les paumés de l'univers. Un léger sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'endroit parfait pour lui finalement… Une planète de rebus pour lui qui était sans doute le paria le plus haï de l'univers.

Un frisson le parcourut… Un paria qui avait tout perdu, sa place, son monde qu'il avait livré à la mort, sa famille. Une boule se forma dans son estomac… Sa famille… Lui qui ne cessait de leur hurler qu'il n'était ni leur fils, ni son frère, dès qu'il pensait à eux, les larmes le prenaient par surprise, lui coupant le souffle. Loki prit une inspiration profonde pour se concentrer et délaissa la fenêtre pour se tourner vers son appartement.

Sur une table était posé un joli cahier à la couverture de cuir, déposé là par Nalie qui lui avait souri en le déposant à cet endroit.

\- _Qui sait… Peut-être que certaines choses auraient besoin d'être écrites…_

Loki s'était doucement moqué de sa nouvelle amie avant de la remercier d'un léger hochement de tête. Ecrire lui paraissait si stupide, pourtant…

Le jeune homme traversa la salle, attrapant le cahier avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le canapé. D'un geste qu'il ne calcula pas, il feuilleta rapidement le livre aux pages vierges… blanches… immaculées… non contaminées par la noirceur qui l'entourait, la noirceur qu'il portait en lui et faisant du jeune homme le monstre qui avait causé la mort ou la destruction de tout ce qu'il avait aimé.

Un autre frisson le parcourut pendant qu'un stylo élégant apparu entre ses doigts. Oui, au final il avait des choses à dire… Des choses à dire à tous ceux qu'il avait perdus. Nalie avait raison… Ecrire avait toujours été plus simple que de parler dans cette famille.

La plume de son stylo glissa sur la première page, frémissant quand il forma le premier mot.

 _« Maman… Si tu savais comme je l'ai répété ce mot depuis que j'ai causé ta mort, depuis que je t'ai perdue parce que j'étais moi-même perdu. Elle est si injuste ta mort, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu as supplié Odin de ne pas me tuer ? Tu l'aurais accepté, tu serais encore en vie et le monstre que je suis n'aurait pas fini de détruire tout le reste, parce que regarde où j'en suis, regarde ce que subit Asgard. Tout ça est de ma faute, uniquement de ma faute. Tu aurais dû le laisser me décapiter, personne n'aurait souffert de ma mort… Je suis tellement désolé maman, c'est ridicule d'écrire une chose pareille, mais c'est la vérité. Si seulement je connaissais un moyen pour échanger nos places, je te promets que je le ferais. Je te rendrais la vie maman. Tu méritestellement plus la vie que moi. Parfois je rêve toujours que tu es encore en vie et, à bien des égards, c'est sans doute le plus violent des cauchemars que j'ai eu dans ma vie, car contrairement à avant, quand je me réveille, tu es toujours morte… et moi je respire. Quelle situation ridicule ! Pardonne-moi maman, tu m'as manquée et tu me manques chaque jour. Si tu savais comme j'ai pu pleurer lorsque que je me retrouvais dans ta chambre, lorsque ma main effleurait tes livres ou la chaise de ton bureau, ce même bureau où j'ai passé des heures entières à étudier avec toi, assis sur tes genoux. Je me rappelle encore de tes encouragements, de ta main sur mon épaule, de tes baisers sur ma tempe. Tu étais toujours là pour me redonner espoir, pour me dire que tout irait bien. Tu me répétais que tu serais toujours là pour moi, que tu croyais en mon potentiel. Comme c'était idiot, pas toi bien sûr, mais tu n'aurais pas dû m'aimer à ce point. Je ne le mérite pas. Comment tu as pu aimer un démon ? Parce que je sais que tu m'as aimé comme un fils et ça me fait encore plus mal. Est-ce que j'ai réellement le droit de te pleurer, moi le monstre qui t'a rejetée ? Pardonne-moi maman. Je ne les croyais pas moi-même ces derniers mots. Comment ai-je pu te dire que tu n'étais pas ma mère ? Chaque parcelle de mon être me hurlait le contraire, chaque pore de ma peau avait envie de sentir ton corps contre le mien. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu viennes me prendre dans tes bras. J'étais en colère et épuisé. Si je ne t'avais pas dit ces mots horribles, est-ce que tu serais venue réellement ? Sans doute pas, mais j'aime le croire pour ne pas sombrer totalement. J'avais si mal qu'il ne m'ait pas posé une seule vraie question, qu'il soit resté droit comme une statue de marbre figé, tentant de m'écraser sous tout le poids de sa divinité. Pourquoi a-t-il agi comme ça ? S'il était descendu de son trône, s'il s'était rapproché, peut-être qu'il aurait vu que j'étais épuisé, peut-être que je lui aurais tout dit finalement… Je n'aurais plus été aussi en colère et toi, toi tu serais toujours en vie. C'était à lui que j'en voulais, mais dans toute cette rage, c'est toi que j'ai rejeté le plus violemment. Pourquoi moi qui me crois si malin, je ne comprends jamais que mes actes peuvent avoir des répercussions tragiques ? Est-ce parce que je suis mauvais par nature et que je me berce d'illusions ? Je ne sais pas, sans doute que oui au final. Je ne suis que le monstre qui hante les cauchemars de tous les enfants d'Asgard. Ces créatures que l'on dit mauvaises et sans âme. Est-ce que je n'ai vraiment pas d'âme maman ? Est-ce que tu as tenté de m'en donner une ? Je suis tellement perdu, même aujourd'hui tu sais et tu n'es plus là pour me rattraper. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner maman. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Surtout pas toi, je t'aime. De tout mon être, de toute mon âme, si j'en ai bien une, je t'aime. J'ai pensé mourir pour te rejoindre, mais j'avais tellement peur de ton regard. Me pardonneras-tu un jour cette trahison ? As-tu compris que tout ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute ? Si c'est le cas, je t'en supplie, ne me rejette pas toi aussi. Pardonne-moi… J'ai besoin de croire que quelqu'un m'a aimé et m'aime encore par delà la mort, parce que moi je t'aime maman. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Tu seras le dernier visage dans mon esprit. Je t'aime…_

La main de Loki tremblait lorsqu'il traça ce dernier mot. Un mot dont l'encre fut un peu étalé sur la feuille par la larme qui le frappa sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Il ne parvint pas plus à retenir le tremblement qui parcourut son corps affaibli. Il souffrait. Comme elle lui manquait, comme se confronter encore une fois à sa perte lui faisait mal même après plus d'un an. Est-ce qu'il arriverait un jour à ne plus pleurer en pensant à elle ? Probablement pas… Il l'aimait et il l'avait tuée, même indirectement, mais il l'avait tuée… Loki échappa le cahier de cuir qui tomba sur le sol en faisant un léger bruit. Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en se penchant en avant, comme il avait mal…

Que cette idée était stupide…

* * *

 **Le personnage de Nalie est un OC qui apparaît dans ma fic "Se retrouver sur Sakaar"**


	2. Odin

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Debout devant la fenêtre de ses appartements prêtés par le Grand Maître, Loki laissait errer son regard sur l'étrange monde qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Une sorte de décharge galactique dans laquelle finissait par tomber tous les paumés de l'univers. Un léger sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'endroit parfait pour lui maintenant qu'il était seul, pourtant, il aurait tant eu de choses à dire...**

 **Cette fic comprendra trois chapitres, elle a été écrite sur le thème proposé par Emilikalin pour le challenge de septembre du Collectif NoName mais qui n'a pas été retenu : "votre personnage écrit une lettre à sa maman". ce sera le cas dans ce premier chapitre, je vais m'en éloigner dans les prochains.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **JUSTE QUELQUES MOTS**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Odin**_

Les larmes comme la fatigue avaient eu raison de Loki qui s'était effondré en travers sur le canapé de son appartement. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne remarqua pas la jeune femme à la peau mate, à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux violets qui pénétra dans la pièce en portant un plateau.

A son attitude, Nalie comprit que la douleur était revenue et qu'il avait pleuré. Les traces de ses larmes n'avaient pas encore totalement séché sur ses joues. La jeune femme se rapprocha, déposa le plateau sur la table et ramassa le cahier tombé sur le sol. Il s'était ouvert et elle remarqua qu'il avait suivi son conseil et que des mots avaient noirci les premières pages. Elle le referma en ayant la pudeur de ne pas les lire. Ces douleurs étaient les siennes, elle lui avait juste permis de trouver un moyen de les évacuer. Garder tout ça en lui finirait par le détruire. Délicatement, elle défit une fine couverture qu'elle déposa sur ses épaules avant de se pencher pour lui donner un baiser sur la tempe tout en murmurant.

\- Reposez-vous. Tout va bien.

Loki ne perçut pas la porte se fermer ou pas vraiment, mais il se réveilla en sursautant légèrement. Il posa une main surprise sur la couverture qui glissa de ses épaules quand il se redressa avant de découvrir un plateau sur la table basse. Un plateau déposé par Nalie qui contenait son repas du soir. La jeune femme savait qu'il n'aimait pas forcément se joindre à la foule pour tous les repas et elle aimait parfois venir le prendre avec lui dans cet appartement. Loki appréciait ces petits moments, la jeune femme qui lui avait paru si superficielle au début était bien plus intéressante au final. Elle était même devenue une amie au fil des jours, la seule sur cette maudite planète. Du coup, il se sentit contrarié de l'avoir manquée. Il aurait aimé lui parler. Sa main s'avança pour prendre le sandwich posé dans l'assiette, mais il bloqua. Ses yeux venaient de tomber sur la couverture de cuir du livre qu'elle avait ramassé et un petit mot, tracé de son écriture gracieuse, était posé dessus. Loki le prit et lut en murmurant.

\- _Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas d'écrire._

Loki frémit. Ne pas arrêtez ? Pourquoi faire ? Chaque mot était comme une lame enfoncée dans son cœur, chaque mot était comme une larme versée par son âme… Mais, paradoxalement, chaque mot était comme un cri libérateur.

Les doigts légèrement tremblant, Loki se saisit du cahier à la couverture de cuir et il l'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

Son regard balaya les mots tracés pour Frigga et il prit une inspiration pendant que le stylo apparaissait de nouveau entre ses doigts.

 _« Père… Roi… Père-de-Toutes-Choses… Odin tout simplement ? Par quel nom dois-je vous appeler ? Père ? C'est étrange comme j'ai détesté ce mot et comme je trouve maintenant qu'il sonne juste. Père ? Je pensais ne pas en avoir, ne plus en avoir. Quand vous m'avez rejeté d'un simple mot, quand vous m'avez renié de toute votre hauteur, sans bouger de votre trône… Quand vous avez transpercé mon cœur par la dureté de votre regard, je pensais ne plus en avoir. Ai-je seulement eu un père à un moment ? Le premier m'a renié parce que j'étais chétif et malade. Et vous, le deuxième, le vrai au final, vous me l'avez rappelé, cet abandon, vous me l'avez jeté au visage en m'abandonnant vous aussi : mon seul droit de naissance était de mourir. Avez-vous eu conscience de la violence de vos propos ? Bien sûr j'étais sur la défensive, arrogant, moqueur, mais est-ce que vous avez perçu comme mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre quand vous m'avez lancé ces mots-là au visage. J'ai lutté, vous savez ; pour ne pas m'effondrer, j'ai lutté. Mes jambes ont presque cédé, mes larmes ont presque explosé. L'avez-vous compris ? Sans doute pas. A ce moment-là vous étiez un Roi, honteux de la progéniture qu'il avait ramassé dans un élan de compassion qu'il regrettait amèrement. Vous n'avez rien vu parce que vous n'auriez pas fini d'essayer de me détruire sinon, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez cruel à ce point, pourtant vous avez essayé de m'achever plus violemment que le tranchant de la lame du bourreau de laquelle, dans votre grande mansuétude vous avez admis m'avoir gracié. Pourtant, cette condamnation sans prendre la peine de poser un seul vrai regard sur moi, cet oubli éternel loin de tous ceux dont les visages étaient mes seules lumières dans la torture, c'était pire que la mort. J'ai tellement été en colère ! Vous n'étiez pas mon père, sinon vous auriez vu tout ça. Vous auriez compris. Vous… Je suis désolé. Voilà qu'une nouvelle fois, même au travers de ces mots je vous rejette totalement la faute, c'est injuste parce que je suis tout aussi fautif que vous. Vous n'avez pas fait un pas vers moi, mais je n'ai pas fait un pas vers vous. Je le sais aujourd'hui. Si j'avais baissé ma garde, si je n'avais pas été si orgueilleux, moi qui reprochais tellement ce trait de caractère à Thor, est-ce que nous aurions pu parler différemment ? Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas resté dans votre attitude de Roi parce que le père n'aurait pas pu condamner son fils ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je vous ai haï pour cette attitude. J'ai même cru souhaiter votre mort, pourtant, je n'ai pas pu. Quand je suis revenu, quand la force de ma magie et ce maudit corps de Jotun bien plus résistant que celui d'un Ase m'ont permis de survivre alors que je ne voulais pas. Quand je vous ai eu à ma merci et que je vous ai hurlé ma douleur, j'ai voulu vous tuer, mais je n'ai pas pu. Comment j'aurais pu tuer mon père, mon seul père ? Nous ne nous sommes pas compris, mais vous étiez mon père, alors, je vous ai exilé… Quelle idiotie quand j'y pense. Que ce besoin d'être sur ce trône d'une manière ou d'une autre me paraît futile. Vous avez vu à ce moment-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, vous aviez vu que je souffrais, que je n'allais pas bien. Vous avez voulu me prendre dans vos bras, mais j'ai refusé. Par fierté, par colère j'ai refusé. J'ai voulu tirer un trait sur vous comme vous l'aviez tiré sur moi et je vous ai banni, comme vous aviez banni Thor sur Midgard, comme vous m'aviez banni de la société dans cette cellule. Pardon père… Je n'aurais pas dû. C'est l'un des derniers pas que vous avez fait envers moi, je n'aurais pas dû. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui comme je me rends compte de la douleur que je ressens depuis votre mort. C'est tellement étrange. Je pensais vous détester, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Vous êtes toujours resté mon père et moi, dans cette fichue lande norvégienne, assis sur ce rocher, j'ai parfaitement compris dès le premier regard que vous alliez nous quitter et je n'ai rien dit. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ma langue d'argent me fasse défaut à ce moment précis ? Peut-être parce que je l'utilise trop pour mentir et que là… là je ne voulais plus mentir. J'étais juste terrorisé. J'attendais un ultime rejet, des mots de haine alors que vous m'appeliez « fils ». Après tout ça, après nos disputes, nos reniements et notre colère, vous m'avez redonné le droit d'être votre fils… Alors pourquoi choisir finalement de partir ? Thor avait besoin de vous… et j'avais besoin de vous, père ; de votre force, de vos bras. Pour m'aider à relever la tête, j'avais besoin de vous, vous me manquez tellement. J'ai été un si mauvais fils. Ma voix m'a fait défaut, mais ma main ne tremble pas encore trop alors voilà les mots que j'aurais dû vous répondre en écho avant votre départ. Je vous aime. Je vous ai toujours aimé. Vous êtes le seul père que je n'ai jamais eu, celui qui a pris soin de moi enfant, celui de mes souvenirs bon comme mauvais. Vous me manquez. Je n'aurais pas dû faire tout ce que j'ai fait. Pardon père. Je vous aime. Pardon…_

Loki frémit, observant le dernier mot que sa main venait de tracer. Son frémissement devint un tremblement plus violent pendant que les larmes revinrent et que le jeune homme ferma le cahier pour le déposer à côté de lui. Il devait se maîtriser, ne pas laisser ses émotions le dominer comme elles en avaient l'habitude, mais c'était presque impossible, comme il lui avait été impossible au final de détester Odin. Loki serra les poings pour tenter de se maîtriser. Suivre les conseils de Nalie le mettait dans un tel état émotionnel, c'était pathétique.

Que ses larmes le rendait faible.

* * *

 **Le personnage de Nalie est un OC qui apparaît dans ma fic "Se retrouver sur Sakaar"**


	3. Thor

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Debout devant la fenêtre de ses appartements prêtés par le Grand Maître, Loki laissait errer son regard sur l'étrange monde qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Une sorte de décharge galactique dans laquelle finissait par tomber tous les paumés de l'univers. Un léger sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'endroit parfait pour lui maintenant qu'il était seul, pourtant, il aurait tant eu de choses à dire...**

 **Cette fic comprendra trois chapitres, elle a été écrite sur le thème proposé par Emilikalin pour le challenge de septembre du Collectif NoName mais qui n'a pas été retenu : "votre personnage écrit une lettre à sa maman". ce sera le cas dans ce premier chapitre, je vais m'en éloigner dans les prochains.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **JUSTE QUELQUES MOTS**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Thor**_

D'un pas rapide, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, Loki sortit de la salle de bain en se frottant doucement les cheveux encore humides. La soirée, donnée par le Grand Maître, l'avait occupé une bonne partie de la nuit et il espérait pouvoir dormir une heure ou deux avant que ce dernier ne décide de le faire venir pour une raison ou une autre, potentiellement totalement stupide. Quand il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, un soupir de lassitude lui échappa. Il s'apprêtait donc à se laisser basculer dans les coussins moelleux pour céder au sommeil, lorsque son regard fut attiré par un objet sur le lit à côté de lui. Un livre, un livre à la couverture de cuir en direction duquel il tendit la main. En hésitant un peu, il le prit et l'ouvrit en soupirant. Les premiers mots pour sa mère étaient sortis si vite parce qu'il les gardait dans ses tripes depuis trop longtemps, les mots pour son père lui avait permis de faire ressortir toutes ses vieilles rancœurs dont il n'avait plus besoin, mais depuis plusieurs jours, il bloquait. Il bloquait sur les mots les plus importants, les mots pour son frère dont l'incertitude du sort que lui avait réservé Héla le terrassait un peu plus chaque nuit. Comme il avait peur de comprendre qu'il était mort lui aussi ! Comme lui écrire quelques mots dans ce cahier lui semblait insurmontable. Il avait écrit et barrer plusieurs fois son prénom. Ce n'était pas pour le nier, il avait une telle importance dans sa vie. C'était le reste. Est-ce que son dernier geste d'amour et de protection envers lui l'avait tué au final. Est-ce qu'il l'avait perdu pour avoir voulu le protéger de la folie meurtrière de cette sœur cachée qui voulait tout détruire ?

Loki frémit. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le nom de son frère qu'il avait tracé sur une des pages en luttant contre la vague d'émotion qui, subitement, tentait de le submerger.

\- Grand frère…

Un nouveau frémissement et le stylo qui se matérialisa enfin entre ses doigts qui tremblaient comme jamais ils n'avaient tremblé avant.

 _« Grand frère…Mon frère, mon seul frère, toi que je n'ai jamais cessé d'appeler avec ce nom, même quand je hurlais que tu ne l'étais pas. Quelle étrange chose d'hurler quand tu t'adressais à moi avec ce même mot que j'ai toujours utilisé pour toi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je continué à t'appeler frère même quand j'étais égaré ou sous l'emprise d'une folie qui n'était pas totalement la mienne ? Pour te narguer ? Pour te faire du mal ? Non, parce que tu l'es toujours resté… J'ai voulu te renier pourtant. J'ai renié notre mère, notre père, mais toi, toi je n'ai pas pu. C'était trop dur. Tu étais et tu resteras à jamais mon frère. Est-ce que je continuerai à l'être un peu pour toi ? Ton frère ? Ton petit-frère ? Je l'espère. Si tu savais comme je l'espère… Tu as été toujours la personne la plus importante de tous. L'as-tu noté ? Enfant, je voulais tellement te ressembler et j'aimais tes promesses de soutien à vie, comme tes bras qui venaient s'enrouler autour de mes épaules quand mon cauchemar était trop violent. A ce moment précis, mon frère, je ne pensais pas que la vie pourrait nous séparer. Nous étions trop unis et puis, nous avons grandi. Avec le recul, je ne sais pas si c'est nous qui avons fini par nous séparer ou bien si nous avons laissé les autres le faire à notre place. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a eu ce fossé, mais tu étais toujours mon frère, mon grand frère, mon soleil, mon modèle… Comment j'ai pu te trahir à ce point ? Parce que je le sais, beaucoup de nos querelles viennent de moi, de ma peur et de mes doutes. J'avais peur de ton ombre, peur de ne pas être ton égal. J'aurais dû me contenter de ma place. J'aurais dû chercher d'autres moyens pour te faire comprendre que tu faisais erreur, mais tu ne m'aurais sans doute pas écouté, borné et aveugle comme tu l'étais. En fait, on a fait une belle paire d'idiots pendant longtemps. Si, il y a un moment où tu m'aurais écouté : juste avant ton couronnement que j'ai fait rater, tu doutais, tu essayais de ne pas trembler, ton sourire a été si franc quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Nous avons été comme autrefois pendant ces quelques minutes… M'aurais-tu écouté à ce moment-là ? Je crois que je ne pourrais pas répondre, même si je pense que c'est le cas et puis, tout s'est enchaîné et je t'ai perdu. J'étais désorienté, je souffrais, j'aurais eu besoin de tes bras, mais je t'avais fait exiler, sans le vouloir. Pardonne-moi. Pourquoi mes actes ont toujours ces conséquences dramatiques ? Est-ce que je suis né pour tout détruire, comme me l'a jeté au visage l'une de nos prêtresses quand nous étions jeunes ? Sans doute finalement… Regarde Mère est morte par ma faute. Père est mort par ma faute. Asgard a peut-être été livré à la Mort par ma faute et toi. Toi, tu es peut-être aussi mort par ma faute. Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste te protéger. Je t'aime tellement grand frère. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment te le dire, mais je t'aime tellement. J'espère que tu es en vie, qu'elle ne t'a pas tué à cause de moi. J'implore nos dieux tous les jours de me faire un signe, de me faire comprendre que tu vas bien. Je voudrais tellement te revoir, au moins une fois pour te dire toutes ces choses que j'ai sur le cœur, pour te faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, pour te faire comprendre que j'ai besoin de toi, que j'ai toujours eu besoin de toi, que je voudrais me tenir de nouveau à tes côtés si tu veux de moi. Mais est-ce que j'aurais le courage de te le demander ? Est-ce que j'aurais le courage de te montrer mes cicatrices et de t'avouer tout ce qu'on m'a fait subir après que j'ai lâché Gungnir ? Je ne sais pas…. Comme je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai lâché ce jour-là. Enfin si, je le sais. Il y avait tellement de rejet dans ses yeux, mais il y avait tellement d'amour dans les tiens. Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi que j'ai regardé ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu croire en ton amour ? Parce que je savais que tu ignorais que j'étais un monstre ? Je m'étais mis dans la tête que tu ne supporterais pas la vérité, que tu me renierais comme tous les autres. Je t'ai sous-estimé. Pardonne-moi pour ça. Je sais que je n'étais pas entièrement moi-même quand tu m'as arraché de ce quinjet sur Midgard, mais je l'ai revu à ce moment, cet amour dans tes yeux, je l'ai revu et j'ai fait comme si ce n'était qu'une autre illusion. Pourtant, tu étais perdu parce que tu m'aimais encore tout en sachant que j'étais un monstre… Je l'ai revu aussi dans tes larmes sur Svartalfheim, quand tu me hurlais de rester avec toi, de ne pas m'endormir. Tu m'aimais encore, même après tous ces mois sans être venu me voir, tu m'aimais encore. Tu étais bouleversé, mais j'avais tellement mal. Je me suis senti mourir dans tes bras et c'était une belle mort, là juste dans tes bras, comme je l'avais tant rêvé dans ma cellule sur le Sanctuaire. C'était parfait. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas me réveiller plusieurs heures plus tard, je ne voulais pas te mentir, mais la Mort a tendance à ne pas vouloir de moi et je ne voulais pas retourner dans une cage. Alors, je t'ai menti et j'en suis désolé. Ce n'était pas contre toi. C'était contre lui. J'aurais aimé te dire que j'étais encore en vie. Pardonne-moi… Surtout que ça t'a fait du mal. J'en doute toujours, mais j'ai compris tu sais. Quand tu m'as posé cette question avec cette fausse nonchalance devant la maison de repos, j'ai compris et je n'ai pas su quoi te dire. J'ai compris parce qu'en redressant la tête je l'ai vu grand-frère. Cette mèche brune tressée dans ta natte blonde. Comment tu peux prendre autant de temps pour me pleurer. Est-ce que je me suis trompé au final ? Au fond de toi est-ce que je suis vraiment toujours ton petit frère ? Est-ce que tu m'as toujours aimé ? Est-ce que tu te moques réellement de cette part de monstre qui coule dans mes veines de glace… C'est terrible ce constat, il me brise et me montre à quel point je me suis fourvoyé. Au départ, je voulais que tu me regardes comme ton égal, que tu sois parfois fier de moi, que tu m'aimes, mais j'ai tout fait de travers. J'ai tout brisé et plus que tout, tu es peut-être mort à cause de moi… Comment je pourrais survivre à ça, grand frère ? Comment je vais pouvoir continuer à vivre sans savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime… Par pitié, si nos dieux existent, qu'ils fassent que tu sois en vie quelque part, qu'ils fassent que tu ailles bien. Qu'ils prennent ma vie si cela peut te protéger, je ne mérite pas de vivre de toute manière… Je t'en prie… Il faut que tu sois en vie. Je t'aime grand frère, pardonne-moi je t'aime…_

L'écriture de Loki était loin d'être aussi fine et équilibrée que d'habitude, cela faisait longtemps que ses émotions l'avaient terrassé et que le jeune homme ne voyait plus vraiment ce qu'il écrivait, mais au moins les mots étaient sortis. Des mots adressés à son frère dont il refusait d'avoir causé la mort en essayant de le protéger. Le livre glissa sur le lit à côté de lui pendant qu'il se prit la tête à deux mains. Les mots étaient enfin sortis, mais ils lui faisaient tellement mal que Loki avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Quelle douleur d'écrire ces phrases-là !

* * *

 **Le personnage de Nalie est un OC qui apparaît dans ma fic "Se retrouver sur Sakaar"**


End file.
